howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet Events
Gauntlet Events are periodically-released player fighting activities in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. There are small adventures and stories associated with each one, involving one or more characters from the films and TV series. Practices In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Hooligans train and fight dragons against each other for rewards. This is called "Brawling". As a player, a selection if three dragons is pitted against another player's three dragons. Trophies and resource rewards are earned. There are different settings, each with a few cheering Vikings and other dragons. The Gauntlet events are modified from the Brawl to fit a storyline and the player goes against a series of pre-determined dragons to earn rewards and obtain an ultimate reward, typically a dragon egg or a resource. There are several small 'boss' battles along the way, and a final 'big boss' battle. Events First Event Featured Opponent: Spikeback Reward: Knocks Egg Release Date: Summer 2017 This first Gauntlet event introduces the "Berk Brawlers", a group of dragon riders from by Hiccup to help protect Berk. Each of the Dragon Riders pits their dragons against the player's dragons to test their fitness for joining the Berk Brawlers. Second Event Featured Opponent: Hunterbolt Reward: Skrill Egg Release Date: Early September 2017 Tracking down where the Skrill egg belongs leads the player and Dragon Riders to discover connections with the Dragon Hunters. Third Event Featured Opponent: Death Ride Reward: Wavewight Egg Release Date: Late September 2017 The Riders find more of the same Dragon Hunter crates like the one that held the "singing Skrill" egg from the last Gauntlet event. Only these crates are part of a smoldering Dragon Hunter shipwreck near Dragonscale Cliff. There are also crates of Dragon Root that is leaking and making the wild dragons crazed, which the player needs to fight. At first Hiccup suspects Viggo is involved, but later decides "Viggo isn't a prankster". All the player can Riders can do at that point is train for the next incident. Rush to Rescue Chicken Featured Opponent: Icebane Reward: Cockatrice Egg Release Date: October 26, 2017 - November 7, 2017 Chicken has disappeared, and Tuffnut gets the player Astrid involved in the search. It is around Dreadfall and Astrid wonders "is there something about Dreadfall that affects wild Dragons?" The play must fight wild dragons while out searching for Chicken. Ultimately Chicken shows up with a strange chicken friend - Cockatrice. Maces, Talons, and Muzzles Featured Opponent: Trancemare Reward: Firescrapes Egg Release Date: November 14, 2017 - December 2, 2017 The Riders and the player come across "feral" dragons that are very agitated. The player must fight them. Eventually the Dragon Hunter crates and dragon root lead to none other than Drago himself. He admits he is behind the angry attacking wild dragons. To top that off, Drago also poisons Ruffnut's Trancemare, which the player has to fight. It is then taken to Berk for treatment and the player receives an egg. Bork's Treasure Adventure Featured Opponent: Reignstorm Reward: Amber resource Release Date: December 14, 2017 - January 3, 2018 As a Snoggletog gift, Johann gives Hiccup a map to the treasure of Bork the Bold, and tells Astrid about it. Much to his surprise, she wants just she and Hiccup to go on an adventure together to find the treasure. The first clue leads the pair to a tall mountain on the West of Berk, from which they see Dragon Island in flames in the distance. Along the way they encounter Dragon Root drugged dragons that must be fought. Once they arrive on Dragon Island, they see a rock with the letter "B" on it and the next clue. The second clue takes Hiccup and Astrid to Glacier Island, where they see a rock in the shape of a "B". Toothless melts the ice underneath it and reveals the third clue. Hiccup deduces the third clue is speaking of Valka's Sanctuary. There they meet Krogan, who boasts of improving the Dragon Root distillation, then sends dragons at them to fight. He wishes Hiccup a Happy Snoggletog and disappears. After he leaves, Astrid and Hiccup realize that a Dragon Hunter ship looks "shiny". This is from a dusting of refined Deathsong amber. The Morning After Featured Opponent: Gustnudger Reward: Sparklestank Egg Release Date: January 10 - 19, 2018 After the festivities of Snoggletog, Gobber puts the player to work cleaning up the mess and chasing away "feral" dragons. He finds a Gobsucker egg and gives it to the player. Berk at Work Featured Opponent: Axewing Reward: Amber resource Release Date: January 27 - 31, 2018 Gobber appears again and puts the player to work check "all the outposts and islands." The player encounters "feral" dragons to fight. Incident: Recruit Training Featured Opponent: Spikeback Reward: Irongaze Egg Release Date: February 10 - 19, 2018 The Twins have been instructed to train new recruits, but skip out on the duty and rely on the player to do so. The player fight dragons to train new Brawlers. Crisis: Dragon Root Growth Featured Opponent: Reignstorm Reward: Card Pack Release Date: February 27, 2018 - March 13, 2018 Fishlegs finds more Dragon Root growing on the Isle of Berk, and relies on the player to subdue all the effected dragons. The player does this by fighting them. Drill: Patrol Pursuit Featured Opponent: Trancemare Reward: Cavern Crasher Egg Release Date: March 20, 2018 - March 24, 2018 Trivia *In "Bork's Treasure Adventure", Hiccup references "Deathsong Amber". However, in Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Death Song was released as the name of an individual Slithersong. Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Events on Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk